Correction
by memerose
Summary: Sherlock gets upset when a mystery man yells at Molly. Rating for language.


**_Hi! So this is my first fic that I have ever uploaded. Please enjoy, that's the only reason why I made it. It would be lovely if you could leave some feedback. Only if you want._**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day at the lab. Sherlock sat at his microscope and Molly was in the midsts of doing an autopsy. They hadn't spoken in hours but had sat in comfortable silence together.

That's when he came into the lab. Stormed in really. The second he entered he started shouting abuse at the small pathologist.

"How could you? You little bitch!" The unknown man shouted. Molly looked up at him in shock.

"Paul I-I had no-" She stammered.

"No! Shut the bloody hell up! She left me! That little bitch left me! And it's your fucking fault!" He screamed. He started advancing closer, slowly backing Molly against the nearest lab station. "We are having a nice night. And out of know where she goes 'you know Molly is right'. Then turns around and says it's over. I knew you were no go for her Molly Hooper."

"I just told her-" Molly tries again.

He cuts her off again. "You just what told her to dump me. You just can't let anyone be happy. Always thinking of yourself. We could have been happy. I know we had some problems but Rina was going to change. We were going to get through this. Then you needed to go and talk to her. Tell her sorry ass could do better than me. That's total bullshit! We both know I was the best she was ever going to get. But no, you're Ms. Molly Hooper you can't stand the sight of others happiness."

Neither of them had noticed Sherlock gripping the counter, or his knuckles turning white, or him looking up to watch the encounter. Then when Paul moved to pin Molly against the counter, neither noticed him standing up. Now as he walked towards them, his anger rising.

Paul still didn't seem satisfied and continued to spew the most hateful words at her. Molly slumping against the counter, now cowering under his stance.

"I knew you didn't like me. You were just jealous that we had something special. You were always going on about what's his name. He doesn't care about you Molly. No one could ever care for a soulless bitch like you. No one will ever care about you."

It all happened in a flash, Paul's hand rising up to strike. The single tear coming falling from Molly's eyes and Sherlock's fist colliding into Paul's face.

"That's Doctor Hooper to you" Sherlock spat.

Molly gasped. Paul turned and now focused his attention on Sherlock. Molly ran to separate them. But by then they had each landed a good few good punches on each other. That is when Lestrade walked in.

"Sherlock I'm here. Your text was extremely cryptic but-" Lestrade stared at the scene in front of him. He pulled Paul off of Sherlock. "What the hell happened?"

"This imbecile trespassed into the lab, and disrupted Dr. Hooper's work. Then proceeded to insult her and use language that demonstrated little intelligence based on the number of times he used profanity. He then moved to strike her. That is when I stepped into incapacitate him. I believe his motive was because Molly recently talked to her friend. This friend then proceeded to terminate the relationship with this man, who blames Molly for his recent brake up. But seeing how he was physically, mentally as well as abusing his EX-girlfriend, whatever advice Molly said that prompted her friend to leave was good advice. Now see as how both Molly and her friend can back up everything I have just said I suggest you arrest him immediately. " Sherlock said coolly regaining his calm.

"You bastard! You don't know who you are messing with" Paul shouted, punching Lestrade in an effort to get free.

"Congratulations you can now add assault of a federal officer to the list." Lestrade said while slapping handcuffs and hauling him out the door.

"Um..Th-Thanks ..for that." Molly stuttered.

"It was nothing." He said distantly but turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh Sherlock you're bleeding!" Molly exclaimed pulling him to the nearest stool. She sat him down and grabbed the nearest first aid kit. She slowly pushed his soft silk curls away from his face. He wasn't hit that bad but there was one particularly large gash. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt." Molly said as she gently cleaned the cut. Sherlock winced when she touched the cloth to the cut and tensed. Molly could tell he was in pain and moved in between his legs to get a better angle. That seemed to help because he relaxed and placed his hands on her hips. She cleaned and bandaged the rest of his cuts. When she finished she expected him to push her away or at least release her, but he didn't. "Uh Sherlock…"

"I have never done that before." He whispered. Molly looked at him confused but stayed silent. "Molly, he was lying."

"Oh I know Sherlock. I'm.. I'm…"She cleared her throat and plastered on a fake smile "I'm fine."

"Molly" He warned. He could tell she was lying. She looked down. He suddenly pulled her close. "He was wrong though." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot up and meet his, doe brown meeting the ocean blue. "Because _I_ care about you" . Then he leaned in and pressed his cupid bow lips to hers.

Molly was at first frozen in shock. Then she melted into his arms, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He was tentative and inexperienced at first but soon both melted into the kiss. When they finally separated for air he rested his forehead on hers. She smiled and he couldn't resist sneaking in another peck.

"So what _did_ you say to her?"

* * *

_**This was based on what happened to me. Don't worry, not as bad and no consulting detective in a shining belstaff coat to kiss but some guys are assholes. So let me know what you thought. Also if you are in an abusive relationship please please please get help. It is a crime and it's never your fault.**_


End file.
